What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Everyone has something that hurts them...sometimes it hurts so bad you want to die. But remember this: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger -- Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

-1What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger…

Chapter 1: Naruto

My father, the Fourth Hokage, died sealing the Kyuubi inside me…and I have no idea what happened to my mother. I grew up with virtually no one. The villagers hated me…like it was my fault that the Kyuubi attacked. I cried myself to sleep almost every night and walking out my front door was hell. They would either laugh, or cower when I passed. When I was little all I understand was that no one liked me. No one was there to tuck me in at night, or hold me when I cried.

I was lonely…and scared. I was terrified at what each day would bring, because I had nowhere to go. When I started going to the ninja academy, I was bullied there too, but not all for the same reasons. Surprisingly enough I wasn't a very good student…and the Kyuubi made it worse. When I first started to have a crush on Sakura, that's when my hatred of Sasuke-teme began. I was…jealous, that everyone loved him and everyone hated me. He was quiet, I was loud, he was mean, and I was generally nice. Sure he was hotter, but…never mind! Anyway, I was jealous…and angry. Why did people flock to him, and push me away, to stand in the corner watching?

By the time we were put on Genin squads, I had endured the worst pain I thought imaginable. You couldn't imagine how pissed I was to be on Sasuke's team. I was angry that our teacher would favor him too…but Kakashi-sensei wasn't like that. He liked us all equally, and worked with us individually. For the second time in my life…I felt cared for, and important.

I stand here today though…Hokage, and a proud husband and father. I guess it's true what they say: "what doesn't kill you…makes you stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

-1What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Chapter 2: Sasuke

When I was young, I watched my entire family die, at the hands of someone I loved. The killer was a man who I respected, looked up to and once called "nii-san". I don't know why he spared me, but he did. Sometimes I wish he didn't, because the feeling of their blood still haunts me, and the sound of their screams. I'll never forget…because I had to watch it, for days on end. Mangekyou no Sharingan, is a Genjutsu, which traps someone inside it for days. But in that twisted world, 3 days can seem like 3 years.

He told me, that if I ever wanted to avenge them, I must hate him with all my heart. And so I became cold, towards everyone. Using simple sentences, and masking all my emotions, I brewed hatred inside of me. Training was the only thing I really did, aside from the necessities. Despite this, many girls grew infatuated with me…and I regret being cruel to one. Sakura. She honestly loved me, and I hurt her…or let her down. At the time, no feelings other then anger and hate were allowed in my heart, so it didn't dawn on me what I had done to her.

I regret the part of my life, where I was cruel, and cold. I'm glad Sakura forgave me though…and I'm glad Itachi is out of my life. I avenged my family, and hated him just like he said. In my life it isn't: "what does not kill you" it's who. Who didn't kill me, made me stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Chapter 3: Sakura

I have been abused in everyway that comes to mind. Emotional? Check. Physical? Of course.

My dad…is one of, if not the, worst people I have met. And unfortunately, he's my father. He doesn't even need to be drunk to hurt me, it's a game for him. Not golf or shougi, no that's not for him. It's beating Sakura daily. I'm up against a wall, and he smacks me…at least 20 times. And it's enough to make me want to die. Or at least curl up into a hole, and never come out. I think he's twisted enough to enjoy the feeling of my blood on his hands…and he sound of my tears at night once he's done. I've tried, in every way I could think of to get him to stop. It's never enough. I was the smartest person in my class, yet he still calls me a dumb bitch.

I'm fawned over by a lot of shinobi men, yet I'm still ugly and fat.

I've saved lives and gone on tons of missions but I'm still worthless.

Worthless…to him, to Sasuke…and to everyone it seems. I'm only a plaything to be beat, and only a hindrance. Useless…do you know how that feels?


End file.
